


The Things We Become

by CheesyNinja4ever



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, NO Swearing, No Romance, No Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesyNinja4ever/pseuds/CheesyNinja4ever
Summary: When the past comes back to haunt Felix and nobody knows who to trust, can Ralph fix the mess that Felix has made? It's the times like these that we see the things we become.
Collections: Favorite Disney Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Wreck-It Ralph. Fredrick and Fix-It Felix Senior are my OCs. Reposted from Fanfiction.net.

Backstabbing boys in the backyard.  
You know their love's not real,  
But they make you want, your mind they haunt,  
They make you want to feel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I should have known that the day was going to be amazing when I woke up to the sound of police sirens. Unfortunately, my foolish, tired brain assumed that it was some kind of search for a missing person or something and I ignorantly walked into a living nightmare. The moment I stepped out the door, my body turned to ice. Oh no, please not HIM. Please let this be a dream. Despite my inability to believe what my eyes were clearly seeing, my past had come back to haunt me. “I suggest for you to put your hands in the air and take a little ride in the car, villain,” a far too familiar voice sneered. I reluctantly obeyed. My friends were standing still and just stared in shock, obviously wondering why a “goody two-shoes” like me is being arrested. If only I could have the same kind of ignorance, but I know exactly what is happening, even if I did not want to. It is all because of him, it has always been because of him. I took a seat in the car and prepared myself for what would certainly come. Each second dragged on like a year until I finally reached the police station. By now, it was becoming increasingly clear that despite my constant denials, this was real.

I realized that soon I either would be free of the burden of my father’s most prized possession but locked up and loathed by my closest friends, or escape this nightmare but stay trapped in a role I never wanted. I already knew that I would rather stay trapped then be treated like a heartless monster. For my friends, I would continue running in the endless loop I trapped myself in and smile the whole time. I quickly came up with a simple plan to keep safe, act harmless. Considering my small size, child-like face and reputation of being unable to fight in any way that should be easy. I was wrong, of course I was wrong. Why did I think that things would just play out exactly like I wanted them to? I spent so much time playing hero, I had completely forgotten the bittersweet taste of freedom! It might have been an interesting trial if I was not the one whose fate was being decided. The evidence just kept on piling up, first it was the matching timeframes, then my fingerprints, and finally the hammer turning into the perfect motive. Guilty. The word echoed in my head until it nearly lost its meaning. Guilty, guilty, guilty, guilty. 

I will fight on, despite the fact that everybody will only ever see me as the villain, I will fight on for my dynamite gal. That was the last thing I thought before I spent my first night in a prison cell, cold and alone. Even my dreams were not kind to me that night, forcing me through various versions of the same nightmare. Each time was somebody different, but what was happening stayed the same. I could almost feel and smell the blood all around me; see the grim reaper standing before me, somehow both taunting and pitying me; and hear the faint hum of my father’s golden hammer in my belt.

It had been almost 3 months since Felix got arrested, why can I still not just believe that he is guilty? His brother Fredrick has become our new “hero”, but that is only in the game. Felix risked his life to protect Vanellope from the mess I made! Felix is a monster and a liar. No! He is no more of a monster than I am, than Vanellope is! But this time it is not Turbo or just because he is the game villain. Be quiet, traitorous thoughts! I just know he is innocent. I could hide the fact that I don’t believe Fredrick and still be treated like a hero or try to prove Felix is innocent with all of my might and be back to the destructive, untrustworthy villain. I can not just destroy my way out of this mess. I can not ask for help on this one, I don’t know who is on my side. What do I do now? 

I don’t know who to believe, Fredrick or Felix, who I have always only seen as sweet and harmless. How could Felix be the cold-hearted beast that Fredrick claims he is? Who else could it be if Felix is innocent? I don’t know. I just don’t know. If I had somehow not gotten involved in that crazy train wreck on the 30th anniversary of the Fix-it Felix Jr. game, would I have just gone on living ignorantly. Never to meet Felix, someone that is far more to me than just a backstory character, but never having to deal with a situation that I can’t just shoot down with a machine gun or lure away with a bright light. Who should I trust?

Felix fixed my racecar and helped save my life! Am I really just meant to believe what this “Fredrick” guy is saying about him? If it wasn’t for him, Ralph and Sgt. T. J. Calhoun, I would probably still be hiding from “King Candy”, never knowing that I was the real ruler. Felix has been kind to me, giving me pies and sneaking me past that rude Surge Protector. He even helped me find out that I was not the only “glitch” in the arcade! He is no vengeful criminal, he is a hero! A real one! How do I help him?

Fredrick was acting like his usual disgusting self, parading himself and “his” hammer like some kind of king and his golden crown. He treated me worse than Felix used to, insulting me and treating me like I don’t belong out of pure spite instead of unintentionally. He refused to even let anyone even touch the golden medals he “earned” or the hammer that “was his birthright”. Highly exaggerated statues of him started popping up inside the penthouse at a nearly impossible rate. He hogged every possible spotlight he could, talking on and on about his “heroic deeds'' to a sickening degree. Of course, everyone else seems to hang on to his every word, boosting his oversized ego higher each second! Am I really the only one to see what a selfish, egotistical bully he is? Has nobody noticed that he treats the game villains, who are simply doing what they’re programmed to do, like they have less worth than dirt? There is no question about this now, Felix is innocent. How can I fix this mess when I destroy everything I touch? 

I can’t believe it, is this creep trying to flirt with me? Now that I think of it, Fredrick has been winking at me “secretly” and dropping “subtle” hints that he is in love with me. He is truly disgusting, making kissing faces at me and smirking when I am first to work with him for something. I hate him and his horrid ways so much! Even if Felix truly is who Fredrick says he is, which I am highly doubting at this point, I still love him a million times more than Fredrick. I need to tell Fredrick that his brother is innocent. “I will find who cruelly framed you, Felix.” I promised under my breath. I slowly walked towards Fredrick, who started grinning widely when he saw me approaching. “Oh my little cherry pie! Come right over!” he taunted. “I don’t bite, sweetie. Come and kiss me!” I was even more horrified, yes me, horrified, when I saw him realize I was actually going to him. I only do this for you, Felix. “Now how can I help you, loveydovey?” I restrained my temptation to just shoot him down and asked “Can I talk to you about something in private?” His triumphant grin scared me more than any cybug ever could. “Absolutely, honeycakes! How about a little kiss while you are at it?” Here goes nothing.

Fredrick is both kind and generous, and when he grabbed on to my arm as I was leaving the party last night, the way he talked to me just made me want to believe everything he said. I even think I would have believed him if he told me that the room was actually upside-down and we were standing on the ceiling, his brother was actually innocent, or he had seen Ralph in a pink tutu and high heels doing the macarena! I must have drank more of his “Bilariberry Juice” than I thought! I know I can trust Fredrick, he treats me very well. He is the only one that can make the nickname “Princess” sound like a complement. Last night was a wild blur in a usually dull and repetitive life, making me want more. The way he calls me “Sweet little Von-Schweetz” makes me laugh like nobody else ever has. What would I not do for you, Fredrick?


	2. Chapter 2

Backstabbing boys in the backyard.  
You know that they won't stay.  
They'll break your heart, tear you apart,  
And then they'll walk away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time in prison has not been kind to me. Winning the respect of the other prisoners was a challenge, but one I welcomed. It would have been more concerning if I had just smiled and looked helpless and it worked than the idea of fighting for acceptance. They have learnt not to underestimate me for my size and looks, the ones I know better call me “The Grim Angel”. They are calling even the moments when I lose control, which are happening more and more often lately, my “Reapings”. Well as far as they know, their nicknames are perfect for me. To this arcade and even some others, I am one of the most evil criminals there are. I am just the cruel younger brother, so jealous of the prize his older brother was getting, he did the unthinkable. Blood pooling around me, a weak hand holding onto mine. “Take me instead!” I was sobbing to the cloaked figure, “Leave him alone and take me!” It was too late, my father was gone, long gone. 

While he was out of his game, Felix Senior was brutally murdered by his youngest son, Felix Junior. Felix Jr. had been jealous of his older brother, Fredrick, who was destined to receive the hammer when he came of age. Felix had ran away from home, desperate to be a better hero than his brother or die trying. His father had run after him, abandoning his own game to search for his foolish son. Felix Sr. was dead only a few days later, literally stabbed in the back, his hammer had been taken away. Felix’s mother was found dead in the Hangman game only a week after his death was announced. Nobody found Felix, although many had tried. He was now on the run, doomed to be arrested for murder as soon as he was found. In his panicked desperation, he did what nobody had ever dared before, he “arcade jumped” by going into a game that was being unplugged and reprogrammed. He guided the new game’s creation, and Fix-it Felix Jr. was born. That is what they all say, and nobody can prove them wrong. Not yet.

My new favorite part of the day is wrecking the penthouse, being able to destroy all those disgusting statues and paintings, throwing bricks at Fredrick, even wrecking his precious “medal room”. I know they all will just regenerate at the end of the game, but it’s the thought that really counts. Even being thrown into the mud while Fredrick gets yet another medal does not dampen my mood that much. The real thing that is upsetting me is how weird Vanellope has been acting lately, flirting with Fredrick shamelessly and even ignoring me like everyone else! I really can’t trust anyone around here. I have gone back to living in the dump, even preferring it to the penthouse. Only there do I dare make plans to bust Felix out. I know he is the only one left I can trust. I don’t even trust Sgt. Calhoun with this plan, not after what has happened with Vanellope. Stay strong Felix, I’m coming for you. I took out the prison blueprint I had stolen and got to work.

Ever since I tried to tell Fredrick that his brother is innocent, I haven’t been back to the Fix-it Felix Jr. game. The soldiers in my game all know to help me avoid Fredrick, although all of them are probably wondering why I’m scared of him. “Why do you avoid him, he’s harmless?” one of them once dared to ask me. “He isn’t,” I whispered, “He’s never been harmless,”. Nobody asked me about him after that, but I know there must be all sorts of rumors flying around. At times, I almost wanted to tell them exactly why Fredrick should be feared, but the only one I have ever opened up to enough is in prison. Just my luck.

I’m not sure whether I should be upset or pleased that the other prisoners are now treating me like one of them. I am probably meant to be upset, after all, that means that I act enough like them, but it also means they won’t treat me like I’m just a wimp. When I returned to my cell after lunch, I was surprised to find a letter for me. To my further shock, it was in code. “At midnight you will leave. Be ready” the translation said. I’ll be ready for you, mystery helper. I forced back a laugh and instead allowed myself a small smile. I’ll be ready. Midnight can’t come quickly enough. 

I closed my fists and got ready to break the puny wall in front of me. I hope Felix understood my message. Here goes nothing. After I had quickly destroyed the wall I heard a familiar voice. "Ralph? Is that you?" Felix asked.

"Um, ya? Do you know anyone else who is 6 feet tall with oversized hands that can destroy a wall with one punch?" I laughed. "I don't think so. Now let's hurry up and get you somewhere safe." Felix nodded and pointed to the car.

"Nice ride," he remarked, catching me off guard with how strangely casual the comment was. It was like we were on our way to the store instead of breaking out of prison. A strange feeling of calmness washed over me at that moment, but it left as quickly as it came. What was that? Now, instead of feeling at least a bit better, I felt much worse. That was really weird. What is going on?

If I felt bad before about getting helped by Ralph, out of all people, I felt even worse after I foolishly tried to help him relax a bit. The horrified look in his eyes when he realized that the sudden wave of calmness had been at the exact same time as when I touched him made me regret my choice immediately. I realized that guilt was practically written all over my face when Ralph's eyes got even wider. "That was an accident, I swear! I would never do that on purpose!" Ralph looked like I had just destroyed a building with my magical hammer. "H-how?" he stammered. "H-how did y-you do...do that?"

"I'll tell you everything later! We need to get out of here!" I whispered loudly. As if to prove my point, the prison alarms went off. "Go, go, go!" I yelled as we dashed into the car and drove away. "Hit the gas! Let's get out of here! Come on, move it, Ralph"

With a thousand questions racing through my mind, I pushed down the accelerator and tried to put all those driving lessons I had gotten from Vanellope to good use. "Drive, Ralph, drive!" I muttered as I hunched over in the car to hold the wheel and tried not to crash the car. Don't mess this up Ralph, Felix is counting on you. "Why don't you drive?" I desperately asked Felix. Please know how to drive.

Felix yelled back, "Can't you?" Uhg, Felix. Now is the wrong time to ask!

"Does it look like I can drive to you?" I shouted angrily. "You are the builder, you should know machinery better than me!"

I could hear his barely restrained anger when he answered, "You realize now is not the time to argue about what I should and shouldn't know how to do! Anyways, I don't even do the actual fixing! My hammer does!" I sighed, he had a point, so I focused back on escaping the police.

"Hold onto your hat, little two-shoes! It's going to be a rough ride!" I yelled wildly.

Two-shoes? Really, Ralph? Do you still see me like that? I groaned, but it could have been worse. He could have abandoned me like everyone else and called me a criminal. Oh, the irony. The person that I treated like a villain is the only one who refuses to believe that I am one. Well played, universe, well played. I laughed bitterly and reminded myself to tell Ralph everything once we were safe. He deserved to know what was going on. After we had finally lost the police, I heard Ralph's concerned voice from the front asking, "You ok, Felix?".

"I am simply splendid, Ralph!" I declared, voice thickly coated with sarcasm. "Never have I ever been better, no, not me!" I heard Ralph sigh, clearly worried, but he didn't try to talk with me for the rest of the ride, so it's a victory in my book, despite the fact that his concern for me has probably doubled just in this car ride. Don't worry Ralph, I'll tell you everything… eventually. Yes, eventually sounds good.


	3. Chapter 3

Backstabbing boys in the backyard.  
They'll always want to leave.  
With their clothes dyed red, you'll think they're dead,  
And they'll laugh while you grieve.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were so many things that I wanted to ask Felix. How did he make me feel calmer? Can his brother also...change feelings like that? Does it only work when you touch them, or can you do it remotely? Does it just amplify feelings that are already there or can force people to feel something they actually don’t feel at all? Even those are just the ones about this power that I’ve never even seen before! As soon as we get to safety, I will ask Felix about everything. There are so many things I need to know that only he can explain! This could help me find out why Vanellope and Sgt. Calhoun have both been acting strangely in their own ways. Vanellope by blindly devoting all her love to Fredrick, and Sgt. Calhoun by avoiding and even fearing him to a point of flinching at his name.

As soon as we reach Ralph’s hiding spot for me, which even I don’t know the location of, he sits me down and starts asking me questions. The least I could do for him was answer every question that I could. So that was what I did. “I’m not meant to,” I answered to his first question. Before he could ask me more, I gave him a better explanation. “A strange virus attacked my old game. It gave my brother and I abilities to manipulate other people’s thoughts and feelings. Today is the first time I used it.” 

Ralph seemed to be processing the meaning of what I said. “So you’re a…”

“Yes. If you want to go into technicalities, then I am a glitch.” I replied before he could finish. When Ralph asked whether it only works at touch, I stood still. “Depends on who you ask. I have not practiced enough to do it without touching anyone, but Fredrick even can do it through drinks and foods and he’s not afraid to. He has been practicing that power since he got it. Theoretically, he should be about the level where he amplifies feelings that are already there with whole groups and even create completely fake feelings, although only with one person at a time. Why?” Ralph looked like he was about to burst into tears. 

My poor friends don’t even know what is happening to them. I just got lucky because I kept my distance from him at all costs and didn’t voice my complaints to anyone. Otherwise I’ll be controlled by him like the rest! “Vanellope and Sgt. Calhoun have both been acting strangely. Vanellope has become strangely...obsessed with Fredrick, clinging onto him like a lifeboat and acting mindlessly in love with him. Sgt. Calhoun, your ‘dynamite gal’ has been avoiding all of us, especially Fredrick. I hate to tell you this, Felix, but she is even flinching at his name.” I sadly told him. “I got lucky and never needed to even get close to him. I even moved back to the dump to avoid him!” Felix is looking extremely concerned about all of this, which makes perfect sense considering what was going on. 

“I’m afraid that those two are already worse than gone. We can not trust anyone else, in fact even though you helped me escape, you must understand that I can not even trust you fully,” he said.

I nodded calmly. “I know that Felix. I don’t even trust myself anymore.” I stated. 

The fact that Ralph was not desperately trying to convince me of his innocence helped calm me down. Fredrick would want him to try to convince, even beg me to believe he was innocent, not just understand and agree with me that he should not be completely trusted. By agreeing that he was not completely trustworthy, he made me trust him more. Ironic, right? Well played, universe, you got me again. “I know this might sound even more crazy after what I just said, but I trust you, Ralph.” A wide smile appeared on Ralph's face, but disappeared just as quickly. 

“Why?” he asked softly, “Out of all the people you could trust now, why me?” I smiled softly at him. 

“Because you aren’t trying to make me trust you. Fredrick would try guilt tripping me into trusting you,” I explained calmly. “You didn’t even try to make me trust you. That actually is making me trust you even more.” He nodded happily and his smile returned in full force. 

“Thank you for trusting me, for believing what nobody else would believe.” He said happily.

Felix trusts me and I will not let him down! I immediately started mapping, planning, and doing just about anything I could to show him I deserved that trust! “We need to find a way to prove your innocence. Do you have any of your father’s stuff? A will, a diary, a letter to someone, anything?” 

Felix just shook his head sadly and said, “Even if there was anything that could prove my innocence, Fredrick would have probably destroyed it by now. With the amount of evidence he has and lack of any that I have, I’m not sure how we can pull this off.” I froze and let my brain process what he said. 

“No. I didn’t risk everything just for you to give up! Is there anything that Fredrick would not destroy that we could use?” I yelled furiously.

Felix seemed to realize something important. “The hammer,” he gasped, “Of course, he would put the message in the hammer!” Maybe this won’t work after all.

“How will we get it? Fredrick never parts with it or even lets anyone touch it!” I asked. 

“We steal it while he sleeps.” Felix declared calmly. How can he be this calm? 

I started stammering, “Steal it? I might be the game villain but I can’t…” 

Felix cut me off by calmly stating, “Not you, me. I’ll jump up the building and take it while he’s asleep.” 

Ralph looked confused and shocked, and I knew that he was probably thinking the same thing I was. How in the world will I do that? Keep calm, if you act nervous he will too. At least look calm, it will make him feel better than he would if you ran around screaming. “I know you have your doubts,” I told him, trying to sound like I was not about to run away, screaming my heart out, “but this will work better if I do it than if you do.” That comment seemed to make Ralph upset. Great going, Felix. You just insulted your only ally. “I just mean that the room will not be big enough for you to move around quickly and I’m not even sure if you can fit in the window.” I said quickly. The look of understanding on Ralph’s face helped calm me down. Nice save. That was a close one. 

“Got it, Felix!” Ralph laughed happily. “You’re right, I probably would not fit in those tiny windows that the penthouse has!” That was far too close. I laughed nervously, trying to hide how uncomfortable I felt. 

I noticed how uncomfortable Felix looked after realising he accidentally insulted me, so when he tried to fix his mistake, I smiled kindly and made a joke about myself to make him feel better. That was a close one. “Ok let’s go!” I yelled, trying to change the subject. 

“Good idea, we can’t plan forever!” he laughed awkwardly. That was uncomfortable. We somehow managed to get past the annoying Surge Protector who always stopped me for “random” security checks. “How did you do that?” I asked quietly, shocked. “He knows that you should be in jail.” 

Felix laughed and told me, “He owes me quite a big favor.” I silently wondered what kind of favor that guy needed to owe Felix to let him past when Felix was suspected of murder and should be in jail. I made a mental note to ask Felix after this was all over. We soon made it to the penthouse, which was almost full to the brim with Fredrick’s statues, self-portraits and more. 

“This is disgusting even to look at!” Felix whispered. 

“I agree. This is the one of the main reasons I haven’t just gone Turbo is so that I get to destroy this each day!” I whispered back.

I quickly jumped up the almost unrecognizable penthouse, finding my old room. Quietly sliding open the window, I got ready to do the hardest thing I ever have done. I slipped into the room and tip-toed to my hammer, which was lying on my old desk. I’ll simply explain how I woke up Fredrick like this: CURSE THAT CREAKY FLOOR! I stood like a deer in the headlights for a few seconds before dashing out the window. “Thief! Come back with my hammer, foolish brother! Give it back before I make you!” I heard Fredrick yell from behind me. I scrambled out the window and started jumping down from window ledge to window ledge. I heard Fredrick jumping behind me and realized it was a race against time now. I heard a window smash somewhere behind me. Ralph! He’s slowing Fredrick down for me. Wait, Ralph is here! “Ralph, run!” I screamed. Well, that’s one way to wake up everyone who wasn’t already awake. I just hoped that Fredrick was too busy chasing me to control all of their minds, especially at once.


	4. Chapter 4

Backstabbing boys in the backyard.  
They're never what they seem.  
In your mind, they are a kind  
Of a wishful nightmare dream.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “Ralph, run!” Felix screamed at me. Realizing the danger I would be to him if Fredrick got too close to me, I immediately turned around and started running as fast as I could. I need to find help, but how can I get someone to believe me? That hammer better have something useful, otherwise we are all doomed! I didn’t even think through where I was going, I just ran. Before I knew it, I had arrived at the place that my mind had led me to on auto-pilot. I had run all the way to the Hero’s duty game. I hadn’t even noticed that I had ran right out of my game! I gasped in shock when I realized that they had a game going on. Wait, if they have a game going on, then that means that the arcade is now open! Our game will get unplugged when people see them! You better know what you are risking, Felix. There was no time to get any help, I had to get back to Felix immediately!

My plan was working unbelievably well, even with the minor set-back of Fredrick being able to control all of the Nicelanders, although they moved like badly controlled puppets, while still chasing me down the penthouse. He was so caught up with trying to catch me that he didn’t even notice the orange “out of service” sign on the game window or the fact that Vanellope was not under his control anymore. Now the only thing left for me to do was to make sure he stays in the game when it gets unplugged but nobody else does. To do that, I need to risk everything. I need to destroy his connection to the game, making him a glitch and trapping him in the game. I knew what I had to do. Just when I thought that everything was finally turning to my favor, the universe showed that it was not done messing with me just yet. Ralph was coming back into the game. Ralph, why couldn’t you just run? Fredrick will use everyone he possibly can use to destroy me. It was then that I had an idea that I wish I had thought of earlier. I threw the hologram projector that Fredrick had opened a button to when the hammer had sensed his presence to Ralph and yelled at him to find the police and give it to them. Ralph shot at Fredrick several times to slow him down before running away yet again. This better work, I can not fail.

I was disgusted at myself the moment I was released from Fredrick’s awful spell. My eyes widened in horror as I saw the familiar Out Of Order sign on the game window. I ran out of the game, not looking back until I had escaped. It all reminded me far too much of Turbo and all the horrible things that had happened because of him. When Felix came out of the game, I would thank him as much as I could and tell him how guilty I felt about not trusting him from the very start. I would beg for his forgiveness on my own free will, not be forced into fake, mindless adoration like with that monster that went by the name “Fredrick''. I promised myself that I would never be manipulated like that ever again, that I would just be Vanellope the racer.

I was running away yet again, but this time I had a purpose, a reason, that was fueling me to go as fast as I had done back when I went to stop the cybugs. Felix is counting on me, I can not fail. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, pushing me forward. Felix’s words echoed in my head. Run, Ralph! Find the police and show them the video! I hoped that my horrid aim had still managed to at least slow Fredrick down. Only I can fix this now. I finally made it to the police station and handed them the strange, black disk that Felix had thrown to me. “I believe that this might clear up a few things for you guys,” I told them casually, trying not to sound too nervous. What if they know that I was the one who broke Felix out of this very prison? What if they… “Thank you for your assistance,” one of them stated. “We will examine the message in this hologram projector that you have given us.” So that is what it is. I hope it was worth all this chaos. I will get on my knees and beg the universe itself for mercy if that is what it takes for everything to become better.

I dove into the game code without even getting anything to hold me to the edge. There was no time for that and even if there was, Fredrick would just destroy the rope and leave me to drift in the code until it breaks apart my body until I am not even Felix anymore. I “swam” to Fredrick’s code box and started ripping the wires. Wow, I almost forgot how good it feels to destroy something that you hate. In just a few minutes, I had completely destroyed all of his connections to this game and any other he might have made. Just to be sure that he could not reconnect quickly, I pushed his code box as far away as I could. Although my powers were far weaker than Fredrick’s due to lack of practice, I just managed to see who was still in the game. It was just me and Fredrick, who was trying to force his way out of the game. He must have realized that it was being unplugged soon. Checkmate, Fredrick, I won. Fredrick replied back to me almost instantly, No Felix, this is a stalemate. You are trapped here just as much as I am. I know you are in the code room with no idea how to get out. You lost too, Felix. 

I watched as the police turned on the hologram projector and someone who looked like an older version of Felix appeared. “If you are watching this, then I am probably already dead and my sons are fighting over my hammer. I know this sounds like some kind of prophecy or something, but I know this is likely the case,” the person I believe is Felix’s father stated. “I also know that it is tradition to give the hammer to the oldest son, which in this case would be Fredrick.” One of the police paused the recording and said, “See, Felix was lying” 

Another shook his head and stated calmly, “We need to watch the whole thing before we make any conclusions.” That was a close one. “But sometimes traditions need to change to create a brighter future. This is why I have chosen to give the hammer to the son who needs it most, for the hammer can not only fix broken objects, but also can help fix broken people.” Felix Sr. continued. “This is why I will give the hammer to his younger brother, Felix, instead. I know there is a good person underneath his short temper and dangerous habit of angering the worst possible people.” His ... what? 

I was seeing the day that I lost my father yet again. I had gotten into another fight at the school that ran while the arcade was closed. My dad came over from our game to pick me up. While we walked home I insisted on taking a “shortcut” so that I could meet up with some friends of mine to arrange a time to “have a talk” with some people in another gang that had insulted one of us. It was a choice that I have regretted every single day of my life. I told my dad that this way would be quicker, but I would meet up with some friends who hang out here on the way. He happily agreed, claiming that he was proud of me for finally making some friends. If he knew what kind of friends I made, he probably wouldn’t be so proud. We were attacked while we were still going through that same “shortcut”, well, my dad was. He usually stayed in front of me, but since he didn’t know which way to go, I ended up leading him into a trap. One person distracted me by running right at me with a knife. I fell for it. Only later did I realize he was not alone, in fact, he had nine other people just waiting in the shadows for me to be too far away from dad to help him. He didn’t even have a chance against all of them, especially at once. The strangers left as quickly as they came and I ran over to help him the best I could. “I’ll use the hammer, it can save you, right?” I sobbed desperately. “ Too late. Hammer can’t fix death,” he whispered. “Save your strength. I’ll find help … somewhere,” I cried. “Take … hammer. Run,” he moaned, tears streaming down his face. “Run.” His body went limp and I couldn’t hear his heartbeat anymore. “Dad! No! I can fix this, just wake up and I can fix it! Please, dad!” I yelled. 

As the police realized that Felix was innocent, I realized something far worse. “Felix!” I yelled, running back to where our game was, or where it used to be. “Where’s Felix?” I asked urgently, “Is he ok?” I realized that Vanellope was standing next to me, looking at me sadly. 

“He didn’t come out,” she cried. “I was the first one to be broken free of Fredrick’s cruel spell and run out. Felix never came out. He sacrificed himself to save all of us.” That was what people might call, “the straw that broke the camel’s back”. I fell down on my knees and started begging the universe for mercy. Many of the other game characters were just looking at me pityingly. Over my sobs I somehow still managed to hear one of them, possibly Satan, whisper to another, “He’s grieving, maybe we should leave him for a bit.” I whipped my body around and yelled angrily, “What do you mean? Felix isn’t dead! He can’t be dead! Not just when things were just starting to actually turn for the better! I know he isn’t dead!” before collapsing back on the ground and muttering under my breath for some kind of mercy from the universe. “Please,” I mumbled, “Don’t let him be dead. He wouldn’t even be in there if I had been the one to steal back the hammer. Don’t let him die.” 

Years have passed since Felix sacrificed himself to save all of us from Fredrick, but turns out that time can never heal my broken heart. I should have been the one in his place to fight Fredrick. I should have stuck to my original plan of stealing the hammer myself, despite the risks. I can not remember the last time I had a decent sleep. Nightmares plague me each time I actually fall asleep and my friends all are worrying about my lack of appetite. I wish I could say that at least Felix’s sacrifice brought us closer together, but that would be a lie. In reality, it made us drift apart, each clinging onto our own little lifeboat. Vanellope’s lifeboat is racing. She poured her heart and soul into it, almost never even letting go of the wheel. Maybe she believed that if she acted like nothing had changed, everything would be just fine. Sgt. Calhoun’s is the past. I never pegged her as a sentimental type, but grief changes even the best of us. Some of the soldiers in her game claim to have seen her playing out conversations that she had with Felix, pausing during the moments that he had spoken and answering to thin air. I think my one could be somebody other than myself. I have been almost punishing myself by going against my code. I have been spending my free time sculpting, trying to see how well I can make objects balance, and anything at all that goes against my main code, destroying everything I touch. If I didn’t do that earlier, I wouldn’t have destroyed my friends’ lives.  
I heard Ralph crying, begging for me to be alive only to slowly believe that I was gone for good. I saw my wife, my dynamite gal, trying to pretend that I was right next to her, talking with her. I watched as Vanellope drowned herself in the adrenaline of racing, trying to pretend that nothing had changed. I felt grief everywhere I went as I wandered around the arcade, unseen, untouchable and unheard. I was practically just a ghost. I will return, will rise back up for all of you, each single one. I have been gathering parts of my soul and code each day slowly becoming whole again. I can not just leave my friends to wallow in the pit of misery and despair I made them fall into, every minute of their pain hurts me far more than any physical weapon ever could. I had watched each single one of them, drowning in grief, descend into madness. My eyes snapped open and I took in a deep breath of air. After I stood up awkwardly, I checked to see if my hammer was still there. All good, maybe I still had a drop of luck left after all. I had no idea where I was, but that mystery could be solved quickly. I’m coming for you guys, just stay strong, I’m coming.

Meanwhile, somebody else was also waking up for the first time in years. He smiled at his unbelievably good fortune. Unlike Felix, he knew exactly where he was. He stood up, dusted himself off, and smirked. “Hello again,” he greeted the person in the cell in front of him. “What, you didn’t miss me? I’m hurt, really I am. After all, you helped me defy death itself, although I guess it will just count as payment for me doing the same thing for you.” You won that time, Felix, but are you ready for round two? He started cackling, only pausing for one last taunt for his most valuable prisoner, “How do you feel about the fact that you alone will be enough to bring Felix’s downfall ... Father?” Let the game begin.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Backstabbing boys in the backyard.  
You know that they won't stay.  
They'll break your heart, tear you apart,  
And then they'll walk away.  
Oh, oh, they will walk away.


End file.
